Kalt?
by Kirei
Summary: 4 Stichwörter: eine unerfüllte Liebe, ein wertvoller Kuli, Probleme in der Schule und eine Murmel... Wettbewerbsgeschichte, Punkt 1 steht im Vordergrund. OC/Adrian P.


Letzte Stunde, Zaubertränke, langweilig wie eh und je. Ich sitze an meinem Tisch, spiele mit einer Strähne meines Haares, indem ich sie immer und immer wieder um einen Finger zwirbele, und wippe mit der anderen Hand meinen Kugelschreiber. Ich sehe zu, wie er sich hin und her dreht, total gedankenverloren und abgelenkt. „Ms. Korell möchte uns diese Frage sicherlich gern beantworten!" reißt mich eine Stimme plötzlich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich schrecke auf und zucke zusammen, der Kugelschreiber fällt mir aus der Hand. „Ich… äh… Ja!" stammele ich und stupse versucht unauffällig meine Freundin an, die mir verstohlen ihre Notizen hinschiebt. Ich stehe auf. „Bei… Neumond?" frage ich, sehe aber wie sich die Mundwinkel meines Lehrers bereits nach unten verziehen. „Richtig…" knurrt er. „Aber eins verspreche ich Ihnen, wenn Sie in meinem Unterricht weiter Tagträumen, haben sich die Prüfungen für sie erledigt, und nicht im positiven Sinne!" sagte er bedrohlich. Ich kann meine Augen nicht von ihm abwenden, schlucke und nicke langsam. Als er mit seinem Unterricht fortfährt und mir wieder den Rücken zudreht, atme ich erleichtert auf, murmele ein kleines Dankeschön nach Rechts und schaue dann auf dem Boden nach meinem Kuli. Er ist nirgends zu finden. Nanu? Er muß doch hier irgendwo sein…? Ich höre ein lautes Räuspern, setze mich so schnell wie möglich wieder gerade hin, verschränke die Hände brav auf dem Tisch und zeige ein unschuldiges Lächeln. Der Lehrer schaut mich nur kurz an, sagt aber nichts. Nach ein paar Momenten versuche ich noch einmal unauffällig nach meinem Stift Ausschau zu halten, doch ohne Erfolg. Ich seufze und belästige meine Sitznachbarin ein weiteres Mal, um mir eine Feder von ihr zu borgen. Verdammt, dieser Kuli war echt schön… und ein Familienerbstück noch dazu!

Nach der Stunde gehe ich schmollend aus dem Klassenzimmer (schmollend, weil mein werter Herr Professor die erneute Suche nach meinem Kuli unterbunden und mir zudem noch eine Strafarbeit aufgegeben hat), als ich jemanden an der anderen Seite gegen die Wand gelehnt sehe. Ich schaue kurz auf. Ach, nur Draco Malfoy. Ich senke den Kopf wieder und will an ihm vorbei gehen, als er mich anspricht. „Das ist deiner, oder?" fragt er mich lässig. Und in den Händen hält er… meinen Kuli! Ich rausche auf ihn zu und nehme ihm mein Schreibutensil ab. „Ja! Wo hast du den her?" fragte ich glücklich, merke aber erst im nachhinein wie dämlich die Frage eigentlich war. Er muß wohl nach vorne gerollt sein, denn Draco sitzt 2 Bänke vor mir. Auch er schaut mich komisch an, also lächle ich ein wenig und streiche mir nervös eine Seite meines Haars hinters Ohr. „Ach, egal…" murmele ich. „Hab auf jeden Fall vielen Dank…" sage ich zu ihm und will gehen. „Der sieht echt cool aus. Wo hast du den her?" fragt er mich, also drehe ich mich nochmal um. „Familienerbstück," erkläre ich liebevoll lächelnd. „Meine ganze Familie war in Slytherin, und jeder der kurz vor den Prüfungen steht, bekommt diesen Kuli. Er soll Glück bringen," erkläre ich ihm. Der Kuli ist dunkelgrün und hat ein sehr hübsches silbernes Schlangensymbol. „Ich hab keine Ahnung wie alt er eigentlich ist…" Draco nickt leicht. „Interessante Geschichte. Du solltest in Zukunft besser auf ihn aufpassen." Sagt er, bevor wir noch einen Blick wechseln und er seiner Wege geht. Wow… das erste Gespräch mit DEM Draco Malfoy, und er ist echt nett gewesen! Hätte ich nie gedacht…  
Mit einem Schulterzucken tue ich das ab und gehe in die große Halle, um mit meinem besten Freund Mittag zu essen. „Hey Adrian!" rufe ich ihm zu und setze mich neben ihn. „Hi, na, endlich Schluß?" fragt er mich und wir umarmen uns, wie üblich. Ich nicke. „Und du wirst nicht glauben wer heute mit mir geredet hat… Draco Malfoy persönlich," erzähle ich ihm und schaufele mir etwas von dem Kartoffelauflauf auf den Teller. Adrian hebt eine Augenbraue. „Mr. Ich-bin-zu-gut-für-euch-alle? Was wollte er von dir?" – „Ach, er hat mir nur meinen Kuli wiedergegeben…" erkläre ich beiläufig und fange an zu essen. „Mh, das ist gut…" murmele ich. Adrian rutscht ein wenig seltsam auf seinem Platz hin und her und sagt nichts. Ich beobachte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel. „Sag mal, geht's dir gut?" frage ich ein wenig suspekt und hebe eine Augenbraue. „M-mir? Klar klar… Du, ich wollt dich mal was fragen…" Ich schaue ihn erwartungsvoll an, was mich allerdings nicht daran hindert, noch eine Gabel voller Salat zu mir zu nehmen. „W-W-Willst du… Argh!" sagt er und fährt sich nervös durch die Haare. „?" fragt er so schnell, dass ich Mühe habe ihn zu verstehen. Ich weiß nicht, warum er so nervös ist. „Klar, wir gehen doch immer zusammen," meine ich. Adrian schaut mich an. „Nein, ich meine nicht als Freunde… ich meinte… so als eine Art Date…" druckst er herum, und jetzt endlich dämmert mir was mein BESTER Freund von mir will. Ich erwidere seinen Blick und höre auf zu kauen. Nach ein paar Momenten schlucke ich runter. „Adrian… ich… fühle mich geschmeichelt…" fange ich an und weiß gar nicht, was ich als nächstes sagen soll. „Aber…" – „Ach weißt du, vergiß es einfach!" ruft er betont fröhlich und tut sich nun ebenfalls ein wenig Fleisch auf seinen Teller. „Ist schon in Ordnung, eigentlich meinte ich das auch gar nicht ernst…" Seine Stimme klingt ein wenig nervös und ich glaube ihm nicht, doch werde ich mich hüten das Thema noch einmal anzusprechen. Nach ein paar Minuten des Schweigens erhebe ich mich und Adrian schaut mich fragend an. „Ich muß noch eine Strafarbeit in Zaubertränke erledigen", erkläre ich seufzend. Adrian runzelt die Stirn und schaut mich nachdenklich an. „Hast du heute nicht auch je eine Kräuterkunde und Wahrsagen bekommen?" fragt er mich ungläubig. Ohne ein Wort lächele ich ihn an. „Bis später!" sage ich beschämt und laufe Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum.

Wütend lasse ich mich mit meinen Unterlagen in einen der bequemen Sessel fallen. „Ach Mann!" rufe ich genervt aus. „Warum muß ich mir nur immer wieder Strafarbeiten einhandeln?" Tatsächlich sind diese drei Extra-Arbeiten nicht die einzigen, die ich diese Woche bekommen habe (es ist Mittwoch). Ich zucke mit den Achseln. Naja, Strafarbeiten sind immer noch besser als Punktabzug. Ich kann es aber auch nicht ändern, ich langweile mich im Unterricht und muss mich anderweitig beschäftigen. Durch die Strafarbeiten hoffen die Lehrer vielleicht, dass sich meine Konzentration stärkt, doch bis jetzt ist das noch nicht der Fall. Wie auch immer, ran an die Arbeit.

Am nächsten Tag dürfen wir endlich mal wieder nach Hogsmeade, und ich freue mich schon sehr drauf. Ich frage mich nur, ob ich wieder wie immer mit Adrian gehe oder nicht… nach dieser seltsamen Episode gestern… Ich komme in die Große Halle zum Frühstück, und mein Platz neben Adrian ist wie üblich noch frei. Also setze ich mich auch dahin. „Guten Morgen!" begrüße ich ihn normal, und er erwidert auch wie üblich. Nur eine Umarmung lassen wir beide heute weg, als wenn es noch nie zuvor statt gefunden hätte. „Gehen wir heute nach Hogsmeade zusammen?" frage ich nach ein paar Momenten dann doch. „Sicher, so wie immer, oder?" sagt er und schaut mich ein wenig merkwürdig an, als wäre ich diejenige, die sich komisch verhält. Ich lächele zurück. „Klar…" erwidere ich erleichtert und fange an, über die normalen Dinge zu plappern, mit denen ich ihn jeden Morgen nerve.

Am Nachmittag sitzen wir gemeinsam (nach einem ausgiebigen Dorf-Bummel) in den drei Besen und trinken ein Butterbier. „Mh, immer wieder erfrischend", denke ich lächelnd und nippe noch einmal an meinem Glas. Ich schaue zu Adrian. Den ganzen Tag über war er normal, wie immer, doch jetzt schleicht sich wieder dieser Ausdruck in seine Augen. Er sieht mich an und sagt kein Wort. Die ganze Zeit, zuerst normal, doch dann wird sein Gesichtsausdruck immer verbissener. „Adrian… schau mich nicht so an…" murmele ich. Es ist mir extrem unangenehm. „Warum willst du nicht mit mir zusammen sein?" fragt er plötzlich. Sehr direkt und auch nicht gerade leise, sodass sich einige Schüler umdrehen. „Ich… Adrian, sprich bitte leiser…" flüstere ich und versuche ihn zu beschwichtigen. „Warum? Was stimmt nicht mit mir?" fragt er mich, diesmal mit normaler Stimme. Ich winke ab. „Ach, mit dir stimmt alles! Red keinen Unsinn… Es ist nur… Ich weiß nicht, du bist mein bester Freund, ich habe einfach keine tiefergehenden Gefühle…" versuche ich zu erklären und schaue auf den Tisch. Mein Finger umfährt den Rand meines Glases. Meine Hände brauchen immer etwas zu tun, wenn ich nervös oder gelangweilt bin. „Und wenn du dich entscheiden müsstest? Gib mir eine Chance mehr zu werden…" sagt er und greift nach meiner Hand, die ich ihm aber sofort entziehe. Diese Geste sagt wohl mehr als tausend Worte, sein Gesichtsausdruck verändert sich sofort und sein Atem geht schneller. „Tut mir leid, aber dann können wir keine Freunde mehr sein…" sagt er, steht auf und geht.

Ich bleibe allein zurück, nippe an meinem Butterbier und lasse den Kopf sinken. Meine langen Haare fallen mir ins Gesicht und verbergen so die einzelne Träne, die sich über meine Wange windet.

„Hier, das hatte ich vergessen. Ich habe keine Verwendung dafür, also schenke ich sie dir trotzdem…" unterbricht eine Stimme plötzlich meine Gedanken, ich erschrecke mich und schaue auf, nur um Adrian zu sehen. Oh, diese Augen, ich ertrage es nicht… Ich schaue wieder auf den Tisch, wo jetzt ein Kästchen liegt. „Ich dachte, es könnte dir gefallen…" erklärt er noch, bevor er wieder hinaus geht.

Mein Herz klopft wie wild und meine Augen bleiben wie verhext an der kleinen Schatulle hängen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit siegt meine Neugier und ich öffne es.

Dort, in einem schwarzen Samtbett liegt eine Murmel. Sie hat die gleiche Farbe wie mein Kugelschreiber, schimmert aber noch in anderen, mehreren Grüntönen. In der Mitte schlängelt sich eine silberne Schlange endlos im Kreis, wenn man hinein schaut scheint man sich in endlosen grünen Weiten zu verlieren. Sie ist wunderschön. Ich fahre mit einem Finger über die glatte gläserne Oberfläche der Murmel. Sie ist kalt… Bin ich auch so?

„Ach Adrian…"


End file.
